A Lost ODST and A Vampire
by Gabrielmizore311
Summary: This is a crossover story between Rosario Vampire And Halo. It takes place in the Rosario Vampire universe But a mysterious ODST appears on the first day the same day as a new vampire appears. how will this affect the students daily life? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This a Rosario Vampire/Halo crossfic. A combined effort of me Gabrielmizore311 and Izura the fox Enjoy and review!**

Gabriel was riding the bus to a school. He managed to get into by sheer luck. The school was called Yokai Academy. "I wonder what kind of people I'll meet there." He thought. The bus pulled up to the stop and the door opened. "This is it kid; Yokai Academy. You scared?" asked the bus driver "Not in the least." said Gabriel stepping off the bus. The bus pulled out leaving Gabriel in the forest in front of the Academy. Gabriel sighed and started walking towards the school. He heared a bike's bell and a girl yelling "Get out of the way!" Gabriel jumped into a nearby ditch "Hey watch it!" he shouted standing up, dusting himself off.

"Sorry!" he heard the girl yell back in return. Gabriel continued to walk to the school without any further interruptions. Gabriel sat down in his homeroom class that he was assigned during orientation. 'Could be worse.' He thought.

Moka was sitting behind Tsukune as usual, hands on her face to hold her head up. The class droned on until there was a loud explosion as what looked like an ODST drop pod crashed into the ground as a bright blue light filled the class room. Everyone got up and ran outside to see what had caused the crash. When the students got to the site, a wounded ODST was lying on the ground, struggling to remove his helmet. Once the cracked and shattered polarized glass and metal helmet was off, they all stared and all at his bloody face.

Gabriel walked up to the man and asks "Are you okay?! What's your name?" The ODST stood up. "My name is Izura. That's all you need to know." He said He began to walk off but fell to the ground due to blood loss. Gabriel ran over to him and lifted him up and took him to the nurse's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Izura opened his eyes and saw he was in a nurse's office. He groans as he examines his body seeing he is covered in bandages and his helmet and armor are set on a nearby wall. Gabriel walks in and says "Look who decided to wake up." Izura tried to reach for his ninja sword but it wasn't in its usual place. "You think I'm stupid." said Gabriel holding Izura's sword in his hand. "Give that back and let me leave asshole." Izura growled. "Not until you heal up." said Gabriel as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

A few minutes after Gabriel left. A girl with blue hair, purple eyes and two dominant features. "Here I made you some cookies to help you feel better." She said shoving the plate of cookies onto his lap "And by the way, my name is Kurumu." The blue-haired girl said as she walked out. Izura looked at the cookies hesitantly and wolfed one down. 'MM! These are pretty good! I'll have to thank her.' he thought. Izura decided that he had nothing better to do so he tried to go to .sleep. Gabriel walks back in and sees Izura is asleep so he backs out of the room. "I wonder exactly what kind of yokai he is. I guess when he gets back up on his feet I'll ask him." thought Gabriel as he walked back to his dorm.

To all people who read this story REVIEW! NOW! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S FLAMES JUST REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks to all the reviewers for the story. You guys and gals' rock!"'

Gabriel awoke and he stood up from his bed, walking into his bathroom. He took a shower and dressed up in his school uniform. Gabriel walked into the school and took his seat in the class. The teacher walked in and starts a lecture about human culture. The bell rung and Gabriel stood up walking towards the nurse's office. "Hey punk." Said a male voice. "Huh?" Gabriel asked as he was punched in the face sending him though the wall and into the nurse's office.

Gabriel coughed and stood up standing inside the room was an ogre. "I heard you're pretty strong; let's test that." It said. Izura pulled out a Magnum from his bedside and began shooting at the beast. The ogre raised it's arm and blocks the bullets with its thick hide. "Stop that weakling." Said the ogre. It walked over to Izura and raised his arm to smash Izura. Gabriel grabbed the ogre's arm and slammed him into the floor then threw him out the window. Gabriel's eyes had turned red and his hair silver. Izura didn't lower his pistol instead he aimed at Gabriel. "Okay tell me what's going on with this place." Said Izura

"Lower the gun and I'll talk." Said Gabriel "Now that's not protocol." Izura half screamed. "Fine then I'll just tell you." said the vampire ."You know the stories of vampires, werewolves and all those other monsters right?" Gabriel asked. "Yeah I heard' em." Said the ODST. "Well you just landed smack dab in the middle of every one of them in existence. This is a school for monsters like me. I'm a vampire and that was an ogre." Said Gabriel

"All those stories are a bunch of bullshit." Izura grunted with pain as he stood up. "Did that really look fake to you? Do I look fake?" Asked Gabriel who opened his mouth revealing his fangs "Just because all this happened doesn't mean it is true." Izura growled. About fifteen red dots showed up on his headset display. Izura refused to lay in a hospital bed in a fucking patient gown. "Fine then if you don't believe me then I won't make you." Said Gabriel he walked out of the room leaving Izura with his thoughts. "Okay maggots. We're here for Izura; a high ranked and dangerous ODST. He was transported here by the students. Kill him and anybody who stands in our way." The leading Shanghili commanded. "Yes sir!" said his grunt squad.

Half the Grunt squad landed on top the school and planted Plasma grenades above the nurse's room and nearby classrooms. The grenades exploded causing the roof to collapse, killing some students and injuring more. The grunts jump down into the classrooms and start killing students as they see fit. Gabriel grunts as he stands up from the rubble. He sees the grunts "Little fuckers get ready to die!" he yelled entering his vampire form. Gabriel starts punching and kicking the grunts, killing them. A grunt throws a plasma grenade and it lands near Gabriel "What the hell?" he thought. Gabriel gets blown away as it explodes.

The grunt aimed his plasma pistol at Gabriel, Suddenly an ice kunai enters its forehead. It drops dead on the ground "Thanks whoever you are." Said Gabriel not seeing the person who threw the kunai. The Shanghili landed inside the nurse's room and looked Izura. Then it activated his energy sword. Izura stood up shakily and activated his. The Shanghili runs and grabbed Izura by the throat and started choking him. '"Human! You will die for your crimes against the remaining Covenant Loyalists!"' it growled.

"Go to hell you Covenant Bastard." Izura growled through his choking. Thinking quickly, Izura shoved his knife into the Shanghili's neck. It grabbed it's neck and pulled out the knife. Little did the Shanghili know, not only was Izura faster, Moka and Kurumu were watching. The two girls were scared. Izura had no rage, fear, or any other emotion, like this was an every day battle. Izura plunged the Energy sword into the Shanghili's chest and it fell limp. The two girls rushed in as Izura retrieved the energy sword. walls and ceiling repaired

After the rubble was cleared and the walls repaired, Izura was called to Mikogami's office. He noticed the parents of Mizore, Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari were talking to Mikogami when Izura coughed to get their attention. "You wanted to see me?" Izura asked. "Yes. What WERE those things?" He asked. "There was a Shanghili and 12 grunts, sir." Izura said after saluting. "How many casualties?" He continued. "Thirty all together. Three are dead. The other Twenty Seven are wounded." Mikogami.

"Good." Izura sighed. "GOOD?! How is that good?!" Ageha, Kurumu's mother, shouted. "Yes, tell us how that-" Tsurara started before Izura silenced them forcefully. "I fought in a war where there were damn near Ninety Five percent casualties after a VICTORY. So don't give me that 'three people died' bullshit." He growled. 'Ninety Five percent casualties after a VICTORY?!' Moka's father thought. The others could only stare in shock. Izura left and ran into Inner Moka. "God. Where's Tsukune when you need him?" She asked herself. "Lemme guess. Vampire?" Izura chuckled. I guess someone's hungry." Inner Moka stiffened. "What are you implying?" She asked.

"Just get it over with." Izura chuckled as he tilted his neck. Moka bit him and sucked some of his blood.

She shivered, watching as Izura's life played out before her. Izura was made an orphan as his family was murdered, his training, his battles, and then his worst battles. She was humbled by mere memories. "Everything you've done, it was for others. You've fought things that put some S class monsters like myself to shame." Moka said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer (sorry forgot): I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire or Halo**

"Oh look; Moka Akashiya finally showing her true form." said Gabriel as he walked into the room. "Gabriel Masume. I never thought I would talk to you again." said Inner Moka. Gabriel grinned and walked up to Izura "So are going to leave now?" asked Gabriel "I don't know. My radio is fried from the crash and I'm still pretty beat up. I guess not until the radio is fixed." Said Izura. The chairman stood up and says "So it is decided. Izura will be treated as a student of Yokai Academy until he has the ability to leave by himself."

Gabriel nods along with Moka "But I'm a solider! Do you honestly expect me to attend classes along with them?" asked Izura "Yes I do; no arguments." said The Chairman. "And you start tomorrow." He added. Izura sighs as he accepted his fate as a student. "Gabriel, show him to his dorm." said The Chairman "Okay" said Gabriel. He showed Izura his dorm and closes the door but not before saying with a laugh "Be careful it's; a mad house here!" Izura locks his door and window but no matter what he wouldn't allow himself to sleep so he simply stayed up all night.

Gabriel knocks on Izura's door and the ODST, sweating and tired, opened it, wearing a tight black shirt that said "UNSC 1st Division ODST" and a pair of khaki cargo pants. "Come on school is about to start." said Gabriel. Izura nods and follows Gabriel to the Academy. "Hey Gabriel. Izura, glad to see you're better." said a familiar pink haired vampire. "Sup Moka." said Gabriel. "Hey." said Izura. Moka smiled and hugged Gabriel and waved at Izura. "What's with the hug?" asked Gabriel. "When Inner Moka was released, I remembered our history together." She said. "Oh yeah." said Gabriel. "What history?" asked Izura. "Back when me and Moka were children, my family was a very powerful vampire family equal to that of Moka's and we always went to their estate for meetings. So me and Moka met regularly and we became friends. After she was sealed, our families stopped meeting and we never saw each other again until now."

"Yep. From what inner me tells me that's spot on." said Moka. "So where is your sister?" asked Gabriel. "Right here!" yelled Kokoa. She swung her mace at Gabriel who jumped back avoiding the attack. Gabriel enters his vampire form and says "So, Kokoa Shuzen, you want to fight me?" asked Gabriel. "Yeah I do." said Kokoa. "Fine then come on!" said Gabriel. Kokoa turned batty into a rapier and ran at Gabriel swiping her blade and cutting his uniform in places. Gabriel grabbed her arm and threw her into a nearby tree. Kokoa stood up and ran again at Gabriel continuing to swipe at Gabriel.

"Just stay down!" said Gabriel as he kicked her in the stomach. Gabriel grabbed her collar and slammed her into the ground. "Gabriel please stop!" pleaded Moka. Gabriel panted as walked away from Kokoa. "Fine." He responded as he walked towards the school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: There isn't going to be any new chapters for it until next Friday. **

**p.s. Inner Moka's thoughts and words will be in bold from now on.**

"Gabriel wait up." said Moka running after Gabriel. He turned around looking at Moka.

"Come on Moka you need to keep up with me." He said with a laugh.

Moka smiled as Izura walked up to the two vampires.

"So Gabriel are you going to show me to my classes or am I going have to do it myself?" asked Izura.

"Calm down we still got thirty minutes before school starts so take a chill pill." said Gabriel. Izura grunted and walks past Gabriel.

"Stubborn asshole maybe I should pound it out of him." thought Gabriel as he clenched his fists.

"Gabriel calm down I know how you think so please don't hurt him. Let's focus on getting to school on time." said Moka in a calming tone, Gabriel sighed and grinned.

"Okay Moka I'll try." he said.

Gabriel started running and passed Izura who was been walking ahead of them for some time now.

"That idiot hasn't changed at all since I last saw him." said Inner Moka through the Rosario. Outer Moka smiled and walked to school.

The three arrived in class and waited for the teacher to walk in which she does just as the bell rings.

"Okay class today we learn about human history more specifically Japanese history." said Mrs. Nekonome

The students all groaned but listened to the teacher's lecture nonetheless. Izura drew on his paper and let his helmet record the lecture. He didn't need to pat attention because he already knew all of it and actually was from Japan

which is why he had "強さ" tattooed on his arm and printed on the right breastplate of his armor.

The bell rung for lunch and the students filed out of the classroom.

"That was so boring thank god I have gym next period." said Gabriel happily

"Did you know that a new student is here, her name is Mizore Shirayuki." Said Moka

"Oh really you think she's strong?" asked Gabriel raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know what kind of yokai she is, so I don't know." said Moka grabbing her tray along with a can of tomato juice

"I wonder where that asshole ran off to I'll go hunt him down." said Gabriel a grin on his face as he stood up.

"Just be careful and don't hurt him." said Moka.

"I'll be fine." said Gabriel as he walked out of the cafeteria.

Gabriel: Review or I'll hunt you down too!


	6. Chapter 6

"I wonder where that bastard went." thought Gabriel as he strolled down a forest path.

Gabriel turned his head sharply. "That was a pretty good sized raise in power." he said as he ran off in that direction. Gabriel turned into his vampire for as he turns a corner and he stops dead in his tracks.

"First I'll kill you Izura then I'll kill Gabriel!" yelled Kokoa as she swung her Morningstar at Izura.

Izura jumped back he had his energy sword in one hand and his pistol in the other. He shot at Kokoa who dodged his bullets and ran at Izura.

"Kou buddy rapier mode." Said Kokoa. She slices at Izura who blocks with his energy sword.

Izura continued to block while trying to shoot her with his pistol at the same time. "She's fast for a little girl." thought Izura

Izura dropped to the ground and swiped his leg at Kokoa's forcing her to trip and fall to the ground as Izura aimed his pistol at her head.

Kokoa did a windmill kick knocking the pistol from Izura's hand as she jumped back on her feet.

Izura raised his sword and ran at Kokoa slashing at her forcing her to go on the defensive. Kokoa slashed at him but he caught her rapier in his energy sword. Izura flicked his wrist causing her to be disarmed.

"Okay I've seen enough for now." Said Gabriel as he grabbed Izura's raised arm and pulled him back from the younger vampire. "Kokoa I would advise you get out of here before I get involved." Said Gabriel.

"I'll be back and I'll be a whole lot stronger!" she said as she walked off.

"Why did you do that!? I was winning and I could've finished her off!" Shouted Izura.

"If you killed her then Moka would have been very sad and she would have cried. Nobody makes my friends cry also if you raise your voice at me again I'll pound you into a puddle. Now let's go class is about to start." Said Gabriel as he walked off. Izura reluctantly followed the vampire after picking up his pistol.

**Moka: Please review this story!**

**Izura: THE HELL! You made me out like a woos!**

**Gabriel: Cause you are one!**


	7. Chapter 7

"I saw Izura fighting your little sis Moka." said Gabriel as he and Izura walked up to her in the hallway.

"Really why did you do that Izura?" asked Moka

"She attacked me and I defended myself that's all." said Izura

"Yeah that I believe but you were going to kill her!" said Gabriel anger in his voice.

"She was trying to kill me too and I figured I return the favor." said Izura

"That doesn't make it right." said Gabriel

The bell rings and the trio walk to their class and sit down waiting for the end of the school day.

"I will get him back for hurting me after all I'm a vampire I won't let this stand!" thought Kokoa as she watched Gabriel and Izura walk back to their dorms. She jumps down from her perch in front of the boys.

"Kobuddy!" Kokoa said as her tiny bat turned into a mourning star. Kokoa lunged at Izura. He jumped out of the way at the last second. "O' LAI!" He shouted. Kokoa became down right furious. But at the same time, she wasn't as furious as she thought she should have been as Kobuddy became a mace.

Izura dodged more and more until Kokoa finally caught his right leg and pulled it towards her. Though she raised the mace, she hesitated. "What? I thought you were going to kill me." Izura smiled.

Kokoa noticed a gash across Izura's left cheek and saw blood slowly sliding down it. She sat on him and licked it. Izura was dumbfound. One minuet they were fighting and the next she was practically kissing him.

"Okay what the hell happened to you?!" Izura demanded. "Don't get the wrong idea. I was just hungry." Kokoa hissed angrily. She began to get up when Izura was let up. "What the hell is happening to me? What horrible thing did I do to deserve this?" He muttered in despair.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" yelled Gabriel as he grabbed Kokoa by her collar. He also pressed his foot down on Izura's chest.

"The next time I see you fight I'M GETTING INVOLVED!" said Gabriel. He sets Kokoa down and walks off of Izura. Gabriel walks off shoving his hands in his pockets.

'Should I tell him?' Kokoa thought as she blushed. 'No. It has to look gradual. Wait! The hell! I'm an S class Vampire! Why the hell am I thinking this?! He's a pathetic human! But still...' Kokoa shook her head and looked back at Izura, who had now turned and started to walk off.

Kokoa blushed more. "Can an S class super monster develop feelings for a human?" She thought aloud.

Izurathefox: DUN DUN MOTHER FUCKIN DUN!

Izura: Seriously what horrible thing did I do to deserve this?!

Gabriel: Everything.


	8. Chapter 8

"That guy is a fucking idiot." thought Gabriel as he walked back to his dorm. He turned, he hearing rustling in the bushes near him.

"Whoever is there come on out now." He said looking at the bush.

"Calm down." Said a cold voice as she stood up from the bush.

"Who are you?" asked Gabriel.

"My name is Mizore Shirayuki and we have already met." she said.

"When?" He asked.

"Remember the ice kunai that killed that thing? I threw It." said Mizore

"Oh thank you. I need to go, bye." Said Gabriel.

"Oh, okay. Bye." said Mizore as Gabriel walked off.

Meanwhile with Kurumu-

Kurumu was over at the boys dorms. She took a deep breath and knocked on Izura's door.

"It's open." Izura said. Kurumu opened the door and saw Izura in the middle of taking his shirt off. She blushed before noticing the scars on the right side if his stomach as Izura turned to her.

"Yeah?" Izura asked.

"I was here to ask you if you wanted to hang out some time but... Now I want to know how you got those scars." Kurumu said.

"Sure. When do you want to hang out? But... I don't feel comfortable talking about that just yet." Izura said as he looked away.

"Oh, okay. Um, how's 6:50 pm work for you?" Kurumu asked.

"Just fine. Hope you don't mind if I bring my weapons." Izura chuckled. Kurumu blushed.

Izura the fox: Ohhh Izura has a thing for Kurumu!

Izura: No I don't! And Gabriel, before you say anything you're a dick.

Gabriel: So says everybody (Gabriel grabs Izura and slams him on the ground)


	9. Chapter 9

Around 6:57 pm, Izura had found Kurumu sitting on a bench looking as if she was going to give up waiting.

"So you're wanna bail on me?" He asked jokingly.

"Izura! You're late!" the succubus glared.

"I prefer the term, fashionably late." Izura laughed.

"Ohh. Fine whatever." Kurumu giggled.

The two walked for a little while and made jokes about the other. Then Izura saw a glare of a lens from light reflecting off the lake they were by.

"Gin, you can come out now." Izura chuckled. "How did you know I was there?" Gin asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"When you've seen the shit I have, you tend to notice your surroundings." The ODST explained.

"Hey, why don't you two scoot closer together and I take a picture? You know, for the newspaper club." Gin smiled.

Izura smiled as he and Kurumu got ready for the picture. After three photos were taken. They had to stop. The three were laughing too hard to take another picture. Then Gin finally stopped and took a picture of the three of them while laughing.

After a while of joking around and pushing Gin into the lake, the three of them had to go to bed.

"See ya 'round Izura!" Gin shouted as he ran back to his dorm.

"See ya!" He shouted back.

"Night Kurumu." He said as he walked back to his dorm.

"Night Izura~" Kurumu said sweetly.

**Gabriel: Izura has a crush on the big boobed cow.**

**Izura: Shut up!**


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriel awoke due to his alarm and he got ready for school. He walked out of the dorm and found Moka waiting for him outside.

"Hey Moka what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just thought it might be fun if we walked to school together you know catch up." Said Moka, a small pink blush dusting her cheeks.

Gabriel grinned. "Sure I don't mind." He said. Gabriel motioned for her to come with him as he walks down the stairs with Moka next to him.

"So Gabriel what have you been doing since we last met?" asked Moka.

"Oh I've done a little bit of everything. Though I have taken up karate and I joined the club too. What have you been doing?" said Gabriel.

"Well I went to a human middle school before I came here and Kokoa would not stop chasing me trying to make me fight her. So as soon as I could I ran here and I got a dorm but she still found me." said Moka with a sigh.

Gabriel laughed. "Sounds like you had fun while I was gone don't worry I'll make sure your sister doesn't try anything." He said.

Moka smiled as she and Gabriel walked into the classroom. Gabriel waved to Izura and Kurumu who wave back with smiles on their faces, though Izura looked like he would pass out at any minute. Mrs. Nekonome entered and class begun.

45 minutes later

The bell rung for lunch and everybody stood up to leave. (Izura did more of a zombie walk from lack of sleep and adrenaline. "God... I'm sooo tired." Izura moaned quietly.) "Shirayuki and Masume please stay for a minute nya." Mrs. Nekonome directed.

They stop and look at Mrs. Nekonome. "What is it teach?" asked Gabriel.

"You are both failing my class; so as extra credit, I want you both to come up with a project and present it in front of the class by the end of the week. You have 4 days." Said Mrs. Nekonome

"What! How could I be failing?!" Gabriel and Mizore shouted in unison.

"Well you both never turn in your homework and don't answer questions." said the teacher

Gabriel and Mizore walked out of the classroom discussing plans for their project.


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay how about we stage a famous battle in human history?" suggested Gabriel.

"No, we don't have enough people." Said Mizore.

"Okay how about we make a statue of a famous person? I mean with your ice powers it will be easy and I'll write a paper about his or her achievements." He said.

"That sounds like a good plan coming from somebody like you." She said.

"What do you mean somebody like me?!" said Gabriel.

"Oh nothing." Said Mizore as she walked away from him down the path to the girls dorms.

Gabriel sighs "what a strange girl." He thought as he walked to his dorm

Meanwhile, with Izura-

"Damnit Kurumu I told you to stop worrying about me. I'll be fine. Even with all the broken arms, ribs, legs, and impalements I've had." Izura grunted as he punched away at what seemed like a diamond filled punching bag.

"I'm sorry but I cant. I'm scared that when I look away, for no matter how long, you'd wind up dead on the floor!" Kurumu said as she sat on one of the weight lifting chairs.

"Trust me, my job isn't to jump feet first into hell. It's making sure it's crowded when I get there." Izura said as he kicked a hole into the bag.

'Damn. He's with someone. Oh well, I'll just have to wait for him to get himself alone.' Kokoa thought as she sat in a tree.

"Shit. There isn't a place to alter how much the gravity pushes down on me..." Izura growled.

"Id rather your spine not be coming out your ass." Kurumu said.

"I've been on planets twice the size of this one that had gravity ten times Earth's gravity." Izura reminded her.

'Ten times Earth's gravity?!' Kokoa thought.

"That's why I can punch through diamond and energy shields so easily." Izura added.

"Jeasus, what the hell did you do to deserve to be on that planet?!" Kurumu asked in shock.

"Oh, just killed a few Elite Majors and a hoard of Hunters. The real kicker is this- Without armor." Izura explained, recalling the glorious feeling of victory from the blood bath of that battle.

"It was a hard earned victory that got me to the rank of Master Chief. I had finally reached the rank of my idol. People tried to come up with a nickname for me but I insisted on Demon. The Covenant called Chief the Demon but no one in the UNSC called him that. So I thought it fitting to have my tag changed to Spartan 666-'Demon'. And that is why the Covenant hate me so much. They hate me more than they hate the Chief. I found it very surprising when I got called to the bridge to see a video from one of the cameras on the planet. After that, we had Covenant contact. They told us that they surrendered the planet to us and that they wish to break from the Profits and join the UNSC. It was the first elite Ultra that came aboard that I got along with the easiest. He insisted on calling me Diablo, the Spanish word for Demon. I had called him Mephisto from the game Diablo II. In the game, Mephisto was the Lord of Terror. He called me Diablo because in the game, Diablo was the Lord of Destruction. Or at least, that's what I think." Izura said, completely forgetting about the bag.

He noticed Kurumu had fallen asleep and took off out into the forest where he could be alone. Or at least, he thought so before he heard Kokoa muttering to herself as she jumped from branch to branch after him.

'I'm surprised War hasn't made me deaf.' Izura thought.

"Finally, now I don't have to- DAMNIT!" Izura shouted as he heard the sound of a Needle Rifle. The second Kokoa was within tackling distance, he jumped on her.

"Hey what-" Kokoa started to shout before Izura put his hand on her mouth.

"Shh damnit!" Izura growled.

'He's never been this protective, only when he fought that giant alien thing in the nurses office did he even act like this.' Kokoa thought, blushing as he looked off to the sound of the shot.

"Shut up, stay here, and don't. Let go. Of this." Izura said as he handed her something that looked like it attached to the back of his armor.

Izura took off while taking out an SMG and a Battle Rifle. He handed Kokoa the SMG and took off with the Battle rifle, shooting a few times as what looked like a giant armored gorilla game swinging a giant hammer around like a baseball bat at him. He ducked and dodged until the thing slammed the hammer down like an axe on Izura. It made a creator and Kokoa gasped.

'Is- Is he dead?' she thought.

Then she noticed the giant gorilla thing struggling to keep the giant war hammer thing down.

"You know, if I were actually trying, you wouldn't have lasted this long." Izura's voice said though the smoke and dust.

"Though, I will give you props for trying to kill me though. So I might make it fast and painless." he laughed.

"You never had a chance to begin with." Izura said as he shot the giant gorilla.

"At least Elites are SMARTER than Brutes. Even the Brute Chieftains who carry those Gravity Hammers are stupid." he mumbled as he shot at a few more things that Kokoa could not quite see.

"You alright? Hope I didn't scare you. Aww who am I kidding, you were terrified when you saw me get seemingly crushed by the Brute Chieftain." Izura chuckled.

"I wasn't scared!" Kokoa shouted, a blush appearing on her face.

"Aw don't be so stuck up. I know you were. But you look okay now." Izura laughed.

"Just go!" Kokoa growled, turning away with the blush on her face deepening.

"Oh okay. But only cause I'm starving." Izura said as he ran off smiling back at Kokoa who glared angrily at Izura as he high-tailed himself away.

Once he was out of sight Kokoa blushed again.

"Could I really be developing feelings for him? I mean, he is strong enough to at least hold his own against multiple opponents, alone and without help." Kokoa said to herself.

She sighed as she knew what was happening. She was staring to fall in love with a human. Something that she was always told was beneath her.

"Well, I guess humans aren't so beneath me after all. In fact, some might be above me..." Kokoa mumbled.


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriel was sleeping in his dorm until he heard a light tapping on his window.

"Huh? What the hell? ... Must be my imagination." He muttered to himself after turning away from the window and falling back to sleep. The tapping returned, only this time it was louder and faster.

"Okay next time you do that I'm coming out there and beating you seven ways from Sunday." He said and angry tone, growing evermore present in his voice. The tapping returned even louder than the last two times.

"Okay that's it!" said Gabriel. He got out of his bed and opened his window, looking around for the perpetrator. He looked down and saw Mizore sitting in a tree below his dorm window.

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked, his angry tone fading from his voice.

"Its 10 in the morning and we have to work on our project or we fail." said Mizore calmly.

"Yeah whatever let me get dressed." Said the vampire. Mizore nodded.

Gabriel walked outside to the tree looking for Mizore finding nobody there. He looked around and saw a note it read "My dorm number is 106." Gabriel hung his head and folded the note, putting it in his pocket as he walked towards the girl's dorms, trying to figure out how to not make this awkward.

Izura's dorm- 11 am.-

Izura sat up in his bed, doing the usual "morning workout" as he called it. He hadn't even touched the school uniform sense he got it. He had just finished 30 pull ups when he heard knocking on the window and door at the same time.

"Damnit! There it goes again!" Izura muttered as he opened the door. It was the last person he thought he'd see. "Um... would you like to... hang out some time?" Kokoa asked. "If you're here... then who's at the window?" Izura asked. He hadn't bothered with it after realization hit him.

"If it were a bullet it'd have killed me." He said as he stuck his head out only to be suddenly hugged by Kurumu. Izura tried to get his head out until he slammed his head back into the window, hitting his head on the wall. "Uh, that... wasn't me..." Izura said as he saw the hole his head made in the wall.

He felt dizzy but ignored it, thinking it would just be a headache till in mid step he fell over thinking 'Goodbye muscle control.' Kokoa caught him and had conflicted feelings. 'I could kill him now... but at the same time, I don't feel like killing him.' She thought. So Kokoa sat there till he woke up. Izura knew something was wrong.

"One, you didn't kill me. Two, I may have a concussion." He said. "Or am I dead and yooou're blushing a little." He said to Kokoa. She just grabbed his hand and walked him to the nurse's office. After he fell asleep, she wound up falling asleep, her arms laying over his chest and her head laying just over his heart.

Izura the Minecrafter: Yeah, change of name and Kokoa has a thing for Izura!

Izura: ...

Izura the Minecrafter: Oh right. He's asleep.

Gabriel grabs a sharpie and proceeds to draw on Izura's face laughing to himself


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay Gabriel, whatever you do, just play it cool. Don't freak out; you're just going into a girl's room that a barley know and she can freeze you but its fine." He thought as he walked up to the girls dorms.

Gabriel walked up the stairs and found the dorm 106. He knocked on the door and he heard "Come in." in Mizore's voice.

The vampire walked in and inside the room and the first thing he felt was a wall of cold hitting him. He looked around. Her bed was a dark blue with the comforter tossed on the bed carelessly. She had a desk in a corner it was covered in notebooks and sheets of paper and her walls were unusually bare.

"Okay first we need to decide who we are doing this over." said the yuki onna.

"How about the Hiroshi Yamauchi?" asked Gabriel.

"No how about Tsunayoshi Tokugawa?" asked Mizore.

"That's okay I guess. Let's get started!" he said.

Izura's dorm-

"How the hell did I miss the dorm number?! That's the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Izura shouted.

"What is?" Kurumu asked.

"Look at my tags." Izura said as he pulled his dog tags out from under his shirt.

"Six six six... So?" Kurumu looked annoyed.

"Now look at my dorm number." Izura said as he kept looking from his tags to his dorm number.

Kurumu stared for a moment. "Well... That happened." She said.

Izura sighed as he started walking to the gym. When he got there, he saw what looked like a lizard man, a fairy, and a moth girl.

"What the hell is this?! Some kind of meeting of the dammed?!" He asked.

"Well well well. Looks like the 'guest of honor' has arrived." The moth girl laughed.

"So you're with the Security Committee I presume?" Izura asked slyly.

"Yes. And we're going to get you out of this school using our biggest weapon. Fear!" The lizard guy growled.

"Look lizard dick, I could survive a fall through space, into orbit, crash on land and still get up to kick alien ass. So it's not a good idea to fight me." Izura said

**Yukari: Tsunayoshi Tokugawa was a Shogun in 17****th**** century Japan who created The Laws of Compassion a law that forbade the mistreatment of animals in which the punishment was death.**

**Moka: Hiroshi Yamauchi was the 3rd president of Nintendo who died last year may he rest in peace. **


End file.
